NCIS Season 11
NCIS Season 11 premiered on September 24, 2013 at 8:00 pm EST in the United States and concluded on May 13, 2014. Like Season 6 which had introduced the first spin-off: NCIS Los Angeles, NCIS Season Eleven was responsible for introducing characters associated with the second spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans who appeared in Crescent City (episode) and Crescent City Part 2 (episode). Cast Series Regulars ::::::'Season Eleven Cast ' Cast Notes Cote de Pablo who played Ziva David opted not to renew her contract for Season 11. As such, Ziva was written out of the show with de Pablo departing the cast in the episode, "Past, Present and Future". With de Pablo's departure, Emily Wickersham later joined the cast as NSA agent Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop, debuting in the episode, "Gut Check". Episodes Description *From the Region 2 DVD* "Season 11 of the hard-hitting drama, NCIS is back. With 24 adrenalin-packed episodes, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) continues to guide the elite unit from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service into dangerous waters in order to protect the nation from biological attacks, hospital bombings and an unpredictable terrorist group known as "The Brotherhood of Doubt". This season, the NCIS team is tested like never before when one of their own is taken hostage by a terrorist at large and the mysterious re-emergence of the infamous Privileged Killer takes the team to New Orleans for a thrilling, two-part episode. Co-starring Michael Weatherly, Sean Murray, Pauley Perette, Rocky Carroll, Brian Dietzen, David McCallum and Emily Wickersham as new team member, Ellie Bishop- the NCIS crew is back and stronger than ever!". Special Features *Celebrating 250- The NCIS cast and crew celebrate the airing of the NCIS Season 11/200th episode, "Dressed to Kill". *NCIS in New Orleans- The NCIS cast and crew talk about filming the backdoor pilot episodes for NCIS: New Orleans. *Game Change- The NCIS cast and crew reflect on NCIS Season 11. *Remembering Jackson Gibbs: A tribute to Ralph Waite- The NCIS cast and crew reflect on the late actor Ralph Waite who played Jackson Gibbs. *On the Record- A behind-the-scenes feature showing Michael Weatherly recording his new song, "Under the Sun". *Finding Ellie Bishop- The NCIS cast and crew discuss the newest addition to the team, Eleanor Bishop played by Emily Wickersham. *In the Stills of the Night- A behind-the-scenes glimpse at the various "photographs" taken during numerous episodes of NCIS. *Background Check- A behind-the-scenes feature on the extras seen in the background of the NCIS Squadroom. *Joe Spano- Fornell For Real- The NCIS cast and crew talk about FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell played by Joe Spano. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 and 2): Commentary on "Past, Present, and Future" with Michael Weatherly, James Whitmore Jr, Scott Williams and Gina Lucita Monreal, Commentary on "Crescent City" with Mark Harmon and Gary Glasberg, Commentary on "Shooter" with Pauley Perette, Sean Murray and Frank Cardea. Trivia *NCIS Season 11 aired alongside NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 and Hawaii Five-0 Season 4. *This is also the first ever season to have Emily Wickersham (Eleanor Bishop) on the DVD cover. Category:NCIS Seasons